The New Comers
by Ayashe
Summary: Story to learn characters for other fanfictions of mine. A bunch of new students have arrived at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, one in particular, a girl with wings and odd powers.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
A woman with a long, flowing black cloak runs panicked through the cold, empty streets of HomerGlen, IL. As she splashes through the puddles in the street, the caped lady constantly glances over her shoulder peering into the rainy void of night. Never revealing her face or skin she runs through the city confused, looking for someone or something. Startled by the sound of approaching footsteps, she stops momentarily to listen before changing direction and running into the darkness. As she runs ever faster, she tightly grips the handle of a basket under her cape, protecting it from the downpour. Then as sudden as the lightning around her, she stops near a small house in the middle of the field she has now found herself in. Just as fast as the thunder following the flashes she was running again, this time twards the sandy colored door at the front of the house intent on fulfilling her mission and losing her persuer. As she gets up under the ledge of the roof, out of the rain, she carefully places the wicker basket onto the stone steps. Disclosing the secret contents of the basket are a few small pale white blankets with a fine baby blue silk trim. The woman leans down and places a note unto the blankets and as she does so a piece of her red hair falls out from under her hood. The woman then reaches out her white hand to the brass knocker and gives it three hard knocks before leaving. The door is opened a moment later by Mr. Andrew Stone in his blue and white striped pajamas. He sees the large basket and looks up to see the woman hurrying away into the night. He calls out to her, but she runs out of site ignoring the man. The man's wife Winifred comes up behind him in her white lacey nightgown. She looks at the old wicker basket and asks to her husband "What's going on? Who left that here?." All he can reply is "There was a woman running away that's all I know." Winifred reaches for the faded yellowed note. It reads:  
  
Dearest Sir or Madam,  
Inclosed in the basket is my most prised possesion. I hoped it would not come to this, but I am being hunted by someone and I fear for my child Lelia. She is only a year old. Her middle name is Elizabeth and her birthday is July 7th, 1989. I hope you will accept my plea and my daughter. She needs a good family and I hope you are it. Please keep my daughter safe and secret. She is in fact a mutant and needs to be kept out of public. Please homeschool her as her advanced mind needs schooling. Please keep her safe. Be the parents she needs.  
With Deepest Senseriority,  
A concerned Mother.  
  
Winifred stared blankly at the note with her dark brown eyes unable to say anything for a moment then replied "Well Andrew, what should we do with her? Should we keep her? Even if she is a....mutant?"  
He looked at the pleading look in his wife's eyes and the slight smile on her wrinkled face and reluctantly said "What else can we do?"  
A big smile crept over the 45 year old lady's face. "Thank-you" she said very happily as she removed the child from under the blankets revelealing her small white face. A small piece of her short curly red hair was to the side of her right eye. When Winifred pulled the blankets off the girl a bit more she notices two transparent wings. She is a bit surprised by the wings and stares at them as they glisten and glitter in the shine of the porch light. Her husband who had been rereading the parchment, looks over at the infant and sees her wings and starts getting a serious look on his face. The blackhaired lady holding the child looks over at him and seeing the look on his face, replies rather calmly, "Remember you promised we could keep her and by saying that you have to accept the child's wings. Now come on, we have to get young Lelia to bed." 


	2. Chapter 1 The Arrival

Chapter 1- The arrival  
  
(13 years later)  
14 year-old Lelia Stone sits on the roof in her white, metal rolling office chair alone. On the small table next to her is her white and light blue laptop, on the screen is an article about wind and fire patterns. Lelia sits on the chair with her knees up, writing on the small notepad balanced on her knees. As she writes in her notebook with her black pen she starts doodling a fairy next to her notes on the patterns.  
  
(An abandoned street somewhere)  
A woman with red hair stands on a street corner dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt as a black limo pulls up to her. As the woman climbs in she turns into Raven Darkholme, a tall lady with blue skin and red hair. The limo starts moving as she gets in. She is wearing a skimpy black leather outfit and black boots. She has yellow eyes and a golden triangle on her forehead. As she enters she asks the brown-haired blind woman next to her "What news have you Irene?"  
Destiny, in her green v-necked shirt replies "A new mutant shall appear and as she grows, she will possess more and more powers, but her strongest shall be a sensing power. She will be able to sense where and when certain mutants will use their powers and also how. She would be a great asset to your team."  
Raven responds by saying "Who is this girl? Where is she?"  
Irene replies with "Her name is Lelia Stone. She is 14 and she lives in Pecatonica, IL. She will soon get these powers, so you must act quickly in order to beat the X-Men to her."  
Mystique then starts to climb out of the car as it has come to a stop. "Thank you Irene, I will." When she closes the door she turns into a gruff looking homeless man with torn clothing. The car starts moving again and leaves her as if nothing ever happened. Mystique walks into an alleyway sees only one drunk and notices he's sleeping. Taking the chance to change she turns into a hawk and flies away.  
  
(Pecatonica, IL)  
Lelia is sitting on the roof in her usual attire: A white tank top with a low back as result of wings, bellbottom jeans, and white sandals. She is on her laptop now looking at angels, fairies, and butterflies while listening to music with her headphones on. A hawk lands on the ground next to the house and transforms into Raven again. Raven then jumps up in one giant leap onto the roof behind Lelia. The 14 year old notices a shadow behind her, but pays no attention to it waiting for her moment. Lelia slowly takes off her headphones and turns off the radio and starts clicking on various things on the laptop. Suddenly she turns her chair around on its small wheels and jumps up confronting the tall, blue skinned woman.  
"Who are you?!?" she shouts angrily. Then seeing her red hair starts to panic. She starts to mumble "No. Not you again. It ca'n't be you. You're dead. No it isn't. You aren't!"  
"Lelia, what are you talking about? I don't know who you mean." was all that Mystique could reply a bit confused with Lelia's reaction. "I am Raven Darkholme. I am here to ask you to join my team of mutants."  
Lelia pays no attention to what Mystique is saying she just keeps mumbling and starts to slowly back away. Mystique takes a step forward towards the young girl trying to calm her. Lelia takes a step too far and trips over the wheel of her chair and falls over the ledge of the roof.  
"Lelia!" Mystique cries out as she reaches for the girl. She looks down and sees the girl is nowhere in sight. Then the girl phases up through the ground a bit confused at what just happened. She looks up to see Mystique with a hand reached out towards her over the edge.  
"Go AWAY! I don't want to talk to you!" she cries out in rage at Raven.  
"I only want to help you."  
"I SAID GO AWAY!" she says even angrier.  
"Ok. If that's what you want, but this isn't the last you'll hear of me." She replies as she again turns into a hawk and flies away. As soon as Mystique leaves Lelia starts to wonder how she will get back to her rooftop perch without her parents knowing she fell, as she thinks of it she is levitated onto the roof. When she lands on the roof she looks around and sees no one. Then she starts to think "Did I do that?" 


	3. A Time of Choice

Chapter 2-A time of Choice  
  
A middle-aged man sitting in front of the giant computer Cerebro, pulls up a file on a mutant with wings. The name Lelia Stone comes up next to the young girl's picture as a tall redheaded 17 year old girl enters the room in a black uniform with a green stripe down the middle.  
"What has Cerebro found Professor?" asked Jean Grey as she pushed back a strand of her red hair and looked at the large screen.  
"A young mutant in northern Illinois, with a mutation sensing power and somehow she has half powers of telekinesis, wind element control, and corpral intangibility." replied Professor Charles Xavier as he took off the Cerebro helmet.  
"Half powers? What's that mean?" Jean asked a bit confused.  
"I'm not quite sure yet Jean" he said rather mysteriously.  
"And mutation sensing? What's that?"  
"She can sense where mutants are, when they'll use their powers, and how, she's sort of like Cerebro, but can do much more, which is why we need to recruit her, she's very confused and scared right now."  
"Should I go get Scott so we can leave immediately?"  
"No Jean. I feel that Kurt and Kitty are much more suited for this mission, I'd like you and Scott to stay here."  
"Oh...Ok Professor. We'll keep everything in order here, while you guys are gone." she said rather disappointed.  
"I know you will Jean. Now please go tell Kurt and Kitty to suit up while I prep the Blackbird," he said as he steered his wheelchair out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kitty Pryde was sitting in the living room on the couch in her tee, pink sweater, capris, and platform sandals, talking to the blue fuzzy Kurt Wagner next to her as Jean walked into the room.  
"Hey Jean, what's up?" asked the 15 year old Kitty.  
"The Professor wants you two to suit up for a mission. You're going to recruit a new student. He's waiting for you in the Blackbird." she said as she turned to the two mutants.  
"Ok Jean, ve're on our vay." Replied Kurt as he teleported out and into his room.  
"Yeah Jean, let's go." Kitty said as she stood up and started to walk out of the room.  
"um...actually Kitty, I'm not going. Its just you and Kurt."  
This stopped Kitty her tracks "Wha-What? You mean that like the Professor only wants us two?"  
"Yeah. He says you two are more suited for it, now go get ready." she replied as Kitty walked out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moments later Kitty ran into the Blackbird and into one of the seats behind Kurt and the Professor, buckling her seatbelt. "So, Professor, like who are we recruiting anyway?"  
"A 14 year old girl named Lelia Stone, with many powers, that she's going to need help controlling." he told her as he steered the plane.  
"Vat are zese powers Professor?" Kurt asked.  
"Telekinesis, phasing, wind element control, flying, and mutation sensing."  
"Zat many? Vhy?"  
"We have yet to find out Kurt." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ghost closes her eyes and lets the memories flow into her mind. Lelia was again on her rooftop when a furry, blue man with pointy ears suddenly appeared next to her along with smoke and the smell of brimstone. Coughing she asked "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
"Gutentag! I'm Kurt Vagner, I am here to ask if jou vould like to join a team of mutants, like jou." he newcomer replied.  
"I don't want anything to do with mutants like you two!"  
"Two? jou haven't met ze others yet. zhey're vaiting to see jou."  
"But what about that blue skinned lady, with red hair?"  
"Mozer? Zat's Mystique, don't liszen to her. Ve are ze good guys. Unlike her."  
"Really? Well what is this mutant team?" she said suddenly interested in what the creature had to say.  
"Ze professor, vill train jou on how to use jur powers better and for good juse. And ve sometimes fight my mozer and magneto, zey vant mutants to be superior to humans." He said in a fun loving way.  
"Professor? Who is he?"  
"He is right there" He said as he pointed at a man in a wheelchair down on the ground. "Do jou vant to meet him?"  
******  
Lelia once again opened her eyes and looked at Kurt sitting next to her. "Yes I remember that day, Kurt."  
"See? Jou can't be mad at me. I vas jour first friend." he replied in a joking matter.  
"That's no reason to play with my holowatch. You made me look like the Blob!!" she says as she giggles, trying to keep a straight face. "Ivé, you're right. I ca'n't stay mad at you." ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
As Kurt was talking to Lelia on the roof trying to convince her to join the X-men an unforeseen visitor was watching them. As she watched them she saw her son teleport the two young mutants onto the ground to meet Professor Xavier. She chuckled to herself as she continued to spy on them. She decided to make her move and jumped in front of the winged Lelia. "Now is the time to choice Lelia, do you want to come with me, and live a happy eventful life? Or do you want to go with them and be used to kill other mutants?"  
  
"I don't believe you Mystique. I trust Kurt and the Professor too. I won't be used by them, I can just sense it, but I'll be used by you! I told you before leave me alone. I'm going with them." Lelia replied to the lady who had appeared in front of her with rage.  
"I will not stand for this! You shall not treat me in such a manner!" Mystique replied as she kicked Lelia, who in turn phased through it.  
"Leave me alone!" was heard by Mystique as she was blasted away by a giant gust of wind.  
"I'll return again, but after that YOU won't" she screamed at Lelia as she turned into a falcon and flew away.  
"I'm coming with you Professor, that is if you'll still accept me."  
"Well..."he replied hesitantly. 


	4. New Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution in any way shape or form, yes it's devastating isn't it?  
  
A/N: Gah! I can't believe this happened! I'm missing an ENTIRE chapter! I have to re-write the whole thing, and make it fit in between the previous chapter and the already-written-next chapter. [ :( ] So if this chapter seems a bit dull, that's because I don't exactly have the same zest.  
  
Chapter 3-A New World  
  
Ghost remembered that as the beginning of her life, she knew it wasn't, but she thought it was anyways. The day she was accepted and turned out at the same time, yes that was life, and she was glad to finally be able to know and experience it, no matter how hard it was on her. His words cut through her like a knife through butter.  
  
"Well...."  
  
She braced herself for what the kind professor would say next. She was never accepted into society, she never knew society, but why should today be any different? Why should it be different? Because these people were different, they were her kind, mutants.  
  
"Normally we would not accept students under such...distressing circumstances, but that is exactly the reason I feel to allow you to attend my school for the...gifted." the Professor said a bit hesitantly as if searching for the most specific words to describe the situation correctly.  
  
A sense of relief washed over her, she wasn't expecting this, no, not in the least. She opened her mouth to say something. Anything. She couldn't bring herself to talk at all at the moment, she was completely overwhelmed, she looked at the Professor. He just nodded, as if to read her thoughts.  
  
"It's alright, I know exactly how you feel." He said calmly. That was a week ago, now she was here, in this magnificent place. She had been here awhile already, and still couldn't believe she's getting this chance at a new life.  
  
The bell sounded through out the Institute, louder than any doorbell should be. A girl rushed outside to the gate to see who was ringing it. She was tall, blonde, and had deep emerald eyes to match.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" she asked as she approached the gate and the girl with the white jacket.  
  
"Hey, I'm Lelia, Ghost here, I'm new and I uh...forgot the passcode," she answered before smacking her forehead lightly. "Oh geez! I forgot, I can phase through. Sorry, these powers are just so new to me."  
  
"That's ok, I'm Stacey Lofton, my powers are new to me too."  
  
"Thanks Stacey," Ghost said as the girl opened the gate for her, "Do you know where the professor is? I need to talk to him about attending school at that Bayville High."  
  
"He's in his office upstairs I think."  
  
"Thanks, you've got some pretty 'electrifying' powers there Stace, that's cool." Ghost remarked as Stacey gave her a strange look and was about to ask how she had known. "Sorry, that's my power, I can sense mutations."  
  
Soon enough the two girls were in front of his office door, Stacey left Ghost to talk to him telling her that they could do something later, grab a pizza or something.  
  
(Inside the office)  
  
A soft knock was heard on the other side of the door. "Come in Lelia," the professor said as she entered, "Please, have a seat, I just have to finish explaining some homework to Mr. Madrox here." Ghost did as asked and waited as the professor explained about the Greeks and Trojans. After a few minutes the boy stood to leave, Ghost extended her hand.  
"Hi. I'm Lelia Stone, but please. Call me Ghost."  
  
The boy shook her hand and shyly introduced himself, "I'm uh...Jamie Madrox. It's uh...nice to meet you."  
  
"You too Jamie, oh and watch that," she started to warn him, it was too late before she finished, "door." She tried to suppress her laughter as he multiplied. He pulled himself together and left the room.  
  
"Now, Miss Stone, what did you wish to talk about?"  
  
"Well I went to that school. Bayville. I was going to talk to the principal, Ms. Darkholme, but she wasn't there. And I wanted to thank you for getting me into the school, I've never atten-atten-ACHOO!" Ghost sneezed before she could finish. Her sneeze affected her powers and she fell through her chair. "Sorry, I meant to say I've never attended a real school before."  
  
After seeing her powers backfire with a simple sneeze, Professor Xavier made a choice. "Well Miss Stone, I feel that perhaps I should school you here at the Institute, seeing as how you don't have much control over your powers. And it wouldn't be such a drastic change from the home schooling you've had over the years."  
  
"Really Professor? That would be awesome, thank you so much."  
  
"Really it's no trouble Lelia, now if you would excuse me I have to be in the Danger Room in a few minutes to run a session for Scott."  
  
"Sure Professor. And thanks again." She stepped out of the office and headed down the hallway. She wondered where Stacey was, perhaps she could use her powers to find her. She never tried anything like that before, but it was worth a try. She concentrated hard on her powers and found out where every mutant in the whole household was and what their powers were.  
  
She headed towards the kitchen where she knew Stacey was, while clutching her forehead from the dreadful headache she got from her power use. 


	5. Pineapples on Pizza?

Disclaimer: Once again we're back to this awful state where I say "I don't own X-Men: Evolution in any way shape or form, but I do own the school, which is a product of my mind, and my character Ghost" and I say all this because, well, unfortunately it's true!  
  
A/N: Ok, I've had three glasses of apple juice and a very boring day and I'm ready to type up this chapter! Which should be easy because during finals week (which is finally over! Yay!) we had these unbearably long study halls where I wrote this chapter, so um...yay for finals week study halls? Anyways on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3-Who Eats Pineapples on Pizza?  
  
"Stace?" Ghost asked as she walked into the kitchen to find her going through all the cabinets.  
  
"Do we have ANYTHING besides Spam in here?" Stacey asked herself, "Oh. Hi Ghost. Didn't see you there. Whadda you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. You hungry? We could make a pizza or something. How do you like yours?"  
  
They answered simultaneously "I eat mine with extra Extra EXTRA cheese!" Then the two looked at each other and laughed. Stacey took the large pizza out of the freezer and put it in the microwave.  
  
"Why is the microwave so gigantic?" Ghost asked looking at the enormous contraption, "They want us to nuke the place or something?"  
  
"I don't know, but it sure makes for once fast pizza," Stacey added with a slight laugh. Just then the intercom buzzed in the hall.  
  
"I'll get it!" Ghost said jumping up from her chair starting into the hallway, then hesitated a moment, "Just leave some pizza for me."  
  
Ghost hurriedly flew to the front door, she didn't know where the other intercoms where so she had to hurry. "Hello?" she asked as she pushed down the button, and then let go for a reply.  
  
"Yes is this the Xavier Institute?" a voice came through with a slight Cajun accent.  
  
"Why yes it is. Are you here to enroll?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Ok then, I'll be right out." Ghost started out the door, but paused to turn on her image inducer. She walked out to the gate and opened it by punching in the newly-remembered password. "Are you here to see Professor Xavier then?"  
  
"Yes, is that the bald man in a wheelchair that came to mah house?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be him. C'mon he's in his office now, he just finished up with Scott," Ghost said as she led the girl up the walk. As soon as they walked through the large glass doors and into the foyer, she turned off the inducer revealing two wings that glittered in the sunlight.  
  
"Whoa! Are you like, an angel?" the girl asked surprised to suddenly see the wings.  
  
Ghost giggled, "more like a butterfly. My name is Lelia by the way, but please call me Ghost. That's my name here."  
  
"Mah name's Aliana [A/N: pronounced Ah-lee-on-uh. She's my friend's character, and Stacey is my other friend's character] Are you a mutant too?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Aliana, and yes, yes I am. I can sense your powers, but I can't exactly put my finger on what they are. Something to do with...plants?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to wear gloves as not to grow plants everywhere, I can grow them in anything and control the species. I can fly, and I am a telepath and have telekinesis."  
  
"That's cool. I can sense mutations, like who's a mutant, what power they have, and when they're going to use them. Gives me one big bit of a headache sometimes, but it's still cool. Then I can move things with my mind too, and pass through solid objects." Ghost explained as a through occurred in both girls' minds at the same time, a telepathic message. 'Lelia, Aliana, please come in.'  
  
"No hiding secrets from a telepath," Ghost said as she opened the door showing her new friend in.  
  
After a moment or two Ghost left the two alone to talk about Aliana's moving in at the Institute. She walked down the hallway a bit and silently slipped through the floor and into the kitchen. She joined Stacey in eating the pizza and told her about the new girl.  
  
Soon enough Aliana walked in and grabbed a piece for herself. She reached out the window as she took off her glove and grew a short pineapple tree flourishing with fresh fruit. She picked one and started slicing it. The other two girls stared at the tree for a moment before Stacey remarked, "Well there's something you don't see everyday, especially in New York."  
  
Aliana sat down with her gloves on again and ate her slice again, now with the slices on top of it. "Pineapples on pizza? Blech," Ghost joked as she stuck out her tongue and grimaced jokingly.  
  
As soon as the pizza was gone Stacey and Ghost decided to take Aliana on a tour of the mansion, but it was really more of exploring the sub-levels than a tour. Once they were lost, which didn't take too long, they started to wander around aimlessly. Kurt teleported behind the three unnoticed. He silently walked behind them for a few strides before yelling out a very loud "BOO!" and scared the three.  
  
"Ghost...Earth to Ghost...Lelia...are you there?"  
  
"What? Huh?" Ghost said shaking her head popping out of her dream world, "Oh hi Stacey. What did you say?"  
  
"Well I WAS asking if you were going to eat that last slice of pizza. What were you thinking about anyways? You just spaced out."  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about the first time we had pizza like this and the only time a mutant every snuck up on me too. Before my sensing was a bit controlled and all that jazz. Oh, and you can have the last slice."  
  
"The ONLY time? One of these days I'll find a way to sneak up on you, just you wait."  
  
A/n: ok that was my very long chapter; I hope you all liked, lots of back flashes, and some foreshadowing at the end there. Please read and review! 


End file.
